<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my girl, my girl, my girl by auroraeternae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464222">my girl, my girl, my girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraeternae/pseuds/auroraeternae'>auroraeternae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters that canonically died are not dead because I said so, Clubbing, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Polyamory, ahahaha i'm so sad they're so gay and soft, alcohol consumption, also luna is trans but you didn't hear that from me, magical politics, these bitches gay! good for them good for them, they literally use the cutest nicknames for each other, this ran away from me a little in the end i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraeternae/pseuds/auroraeternae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all looked quite different and had vastly varying senses of style, but they looked lovely together, all beautiful in their own ways. And the matching necklaces they wore - golden with a star, a sun and a moon pendant respectively - tied it all together.</p><p>or Pansy, Luna and Hermione being adorable for 5k words straight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Triad!Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my girl, my girl, my girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts">GaeilgeRua</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt</b>: Girls Night Out</p><p>The story title is lyrics from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iggmiF7DNoM"><b>we fell in love in October by girl in red<b></b></b></a><b><b></b></b><a></a> ♡</p><p>There's going to be an art piece accompanying this fic, but unfortunately, it isn't ready yet. It will be soon though, so look out for that :D<br/>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe. What do you think you’re wearing?” Pansy asked as she exited the bathroom. Hermione was sitting in front of their shared vanity, with Luna presumably in the walk-in closet. At least if the fact that the light in there was on and switching between soft pink, blue and purple was anything to go by.</p><p>“Me?” Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow. She caught Pansy’s look in the mirror.</p><p>“Luna’s not here and I’m used to her atrocities so yeah, you,” Pansy replied.</p><p>“I heard that my star,” Luna’s voice came from the closet.</p><p>Pansy smiled to herself.</p><p>“You know how I feel about your fashion choices, moonlight,” she replied before she turned back towards Hermione, who was currently looking down at herself.</p><p>“I’m wearing a perfectly sensible outfit, Pans. I don’t know what you’re on about.”</p><p>Pansy sighed as she put her hands on Hermione’s shoulders, leaning forward until she could rest her head on top of Hermione’s nest of curls. It wasn’t really a nest, it was pretty orderly for Hermione’s hair the 4th day after detangling. Especially considering that the longest hairs reached her mid-back by now. But Pansy liked the mental image of a bunch of baby birds just hanging out on top of Hermione’s head - it was adorable, so nest it was.</p><p>“Babe. Mione. Light of my eye, love of my life. You’re wearing wool tights and a sweater vest. That works for the ministry, that can be kinda hot when you’re dominating the prosecution in court and prove that your client is indeed innocent. But it’s not the outfit to go clubbing in. You’ll be hot, alright, but not in a way which makes me want to devour you on the spot,” Pansy replied, squeezing Hermione’s shoulders gently.</p><p>Hermione huffed at her girlfriend’s dramatic assessment.</p><p>“What do <em> you </em>suggest I wear then?” she asked, one eyebrow up.</p><p>Pansy was tempted to suggest one of the satin slip dresses she sometimes wore when the three of them went out to dinner, but Pansy knew that Hermione wouldn’t be comfortable dancing in that.<br/>
She rarely liked them when they went out to dinner, but she knew how much her girlfriends liked her in the light creme and rouge tones which contrasted so nicely with her dark skin. And wearing them in an environment where she didn’t have to worry about them riding up weirdly or slipping off her shoulders - so a safe environment - did make her feel powerful and incredibly sexy.<br/>
Pansy hummed in thought as she tapped Hermione’s shoulder before turning and joining Luna in the walk-in. Hermione sighed but got up and followed anyway, leaning against the doorway as she watched Pansy shuffle through Hermione’s wall of clothing.</p><p>They each had a wall with their clothing in the walk-in, mirrors and shoe racks integrated on each wall. Hermione had used a rather complicated version of an undetectable extension charm on the room when they’d first moved in. It had an intricate muggle repelling charm weaved into it, making the room uninteresting to every muggle except for the few who were keyed into the apartment’s defence spells, those being mostly Hermione’s relatives and the select few muggle friends the three of them had made as well as Ronald’s partner.</p><p>Hermione’s gaze drifted to Luna, who was changing in and out of different coloured tulle dresses and skirts, layering some of them before deciding for or against them. She hummed a tune which Hermione had never heard before and which most certainly did not go with the music they had playing quietly in the bedroom. The sound of Pansy shuffling the hangers was the only other thing breaking the quiet of the moment.</p><p>“Where on the atrocity scale does this fall?” Luna asked after a few more moments, turning around to face Hermione and then Pansy before doing a slow twirl. She had settled on a single layer floor-length pink tulle skirt with a short blue bodycon romper underneath which had clip-on off-shoulder ruffles layered in pink and blue. Hermione knew they were clip-on because she’d altered the romper and the ruffles herself after Luna had complained that she couldn’t find that exact kind of romper to wear with her gigantic tulle underskirt (that was supposed to be worn underneath a petticoat) last summer.</p><p>“Huh, no more than a 3, I think,” Pansy said, slightly impressed.</p><p>Hermione tilted her head, “I could do with a little less tulle so let’s give it a 2.”</p><p>Luna smiled as she turned back towards the mirror.</p><p>“A 2.5, not bad at all. I’ll probably amp it up with the jewellery, but I don’t want to give the others too big of a scare,” Luna said. She smiled serenely at her reflection before giving Pansy a peck on the cheek and Hermione a kiss in passing.</p><p>Hermione smiled to herself.<br/>
She would never wear what Luna wore, but Luna sure looked amazing in anything she wore, no matter how weird the outfit actually turned out. She just wore it with so much confidence and comfort that Hermione couldn’t help but admire her.</p><p>Merlin, she was in love.</p><p>“She’s amazing,” Pansy sighed, sounding just as dreamy as Hermione was feeling.</p><p>“She really is,” Hermione agreed, now fully entering the closet. She stopped behind Pansy and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pansy was slightly taller than her, but Hermione’s hair kind of evened it out. Until Pansy slipped her heels on, that was, then she was even taller than Luna, who was easily the tallest out of the 3 of them.</p><p>“Found an outfit for me, oh fashion goddess?” Hermione asked, smiling against Pansy’s shoulder. Pansy huffed, snorting in amusement.</p><p>“I did, actually. How do you feel about this?” Pansy asked, gesturing with her left hand for the clothing of her choice to float off the rack and out of the stack of folded pants. She mumbled a quick steaming spell, using her wand for this one, and the pants were wrinkle-free.<br/>
The pants were off-white and wide-legged linen pants. They were comfortable, nice to move in, but not too stifling in the heat of a full club. The top was a black tube-top with a long-sleeved black mesh top on top of it that had stars, moons and suns embroidered on it with shimmering white golden thread. Pansy had embroidered it herself - by hand - for Hermione’s last birthday. And Hermione hadn’t had an opportunity to wear it so far, but maybe tonight was the perfect occasion.</p><p>“It’s pretty. Maybe much better than a sweater-vest,” Hermione admitted.</p><p>“Maybe?” Pansy retorted, smirking as she caught Hermione’s gaze in the nearby mirror.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but stuck to her guns.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼ ✯ ☽</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How about red?” Pansy asked as she leaned against the right side of the vanity and the cabinet next to it, tilting her head as she looked at Hermione who had Luna draped over her shoulders.</p><p>“I’m already wearing gold accessories and while I’m a proud Gryffindor, I really don’t need to look the part all the time,” she replied, smiling when Pansy snorted and Luna hummed in contemplation.</p><p>“Purple? It would look beautiful on you,” Luna suggested, holding up one of her favourite purple lipsticks. She hadn’t used that tone tonight - she’d opted for a much gentler lilac tonight - but it was definitely one of her favourite shades.</p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“Not quite my colour I think. Maybe peach? With a brown lip liner?” she suggested instead. Pansy nodded as she hummed, narrowing her eyes in thought. Luna circled her hand above their lipstick organizer until she found the peach tone she was looking for. It wasn’t too light, so it wouldn’t stand out too starkly next to Hermione’s skin, especially in combination with brown lip liner. </p><p>“This one?” she asked, turning the bottom of the lipstick to push the shaft out of the tube. She held it up against Hermione’s lips for the three of them to contemplate until Hermione nodded.</p><p>“I think this one is it,” she said, taking the tube from Luna and putting it down on the vanity. She got her favourite lip liner and leaned forward to apply it, ignoring her girlfriends eyes on her as she did so.</p><p>“Did you hear from Ginevra yet? She said her and Milli might not make it, didn’t she?” Pansy asked Luna. Luna hummed as she summoned her phone, careful to not make the spell too overpowering as to not damage the electronic device. They all had phone cases which helped block most of the magic from the delicate electronic circuits, but it was still always a wager to use magic on them.<br/>
Which was why Hermione never did so on her’s, and also why Luna and Pansy went through a new phone each year. Hermione frequently reprimanded them, but it wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it, so Pansy and Luna didn’t really see the issue.</p><p>“She texted. Says that they will make it, but that they’ll be a bit late because the Harpies practice went overtime thanks to one of the Bludgers chasing a bird and Milli having to get it back. But they’ll be there,” Luna replied, typing a response with the hand not on Hermione as she spoke.</p><p>“I told them that their bludgers were outdated the last time I picked them up for lunch. They should have let me order new ones or at least renew the spells,” Pansy replied, sighing as she flicked a stray curl out of her face. She’d recently cut her hair to a bob and it always curled up a bit at the ends when it was shorter. She wasn’t particularly fond of it, but Luna and Hermione loved it, so she was willing to accept it.</p><p>“You know they can’t just let you renew the spells, starlight. That’s against regulations,” Hermione replied before smacking her lips together and leaning back, looking at her completed make-up look. She didn’t wear particularly much make-up, but the few products she had bothered to put on looked lovely. She wasn’t dedicated enough to the artistry to whip up a look like Pansy’s or Luna’s, but she felt like she still did pretty decently.</p><p>“You look lovely, sunshine,” Luna mumbled, putting her phone down in favour of resting her chin on Hermione’s left shoulder, smiling softly at her through their reflection.</p><p>“You really do,” Pansy agreed, joining the two of them to look at their reflection.</p><p>“Thanks. We look hot together,” Hermione said, smiling at the two as she looked at the picture of all three of them together. They all looked quite different and had vastly varying senses of style, but they looked lovely together, all beautiful in their own ways. And the matching necklaces they wore - golden with a star, a sun and a moon pendant respectively - tied it all together.</p><p>“By Salazar, I can’t wait to make everyone jealous that we’re gay and only have eyes for each other. Amazing,” Pansy said, smirking as Hermione snorted and Luna laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼ ✯ ☽</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Another round!” Lavender shouted over the music of the club.</p><p>They were at the edge between a muggle and a wizarding neighbourhood, which means that the clientèle and staff were a mixture of both as well.</p><p>“This one’s on me,” Padma chimed in, her hands on Cho’s waist as she leaned past her. The others cheered in agreement.</p><p>“Any wishes?” Cho asked when Padma peppered kisses on her shoulder instead of talking to the rest of the group.</p><p>“Do they have Tranquility Tequila here? That shit hits different,” Lavender chimed in.</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t had that yet! I heard it tastes best with chilli salt and blood oranges!” Ginny added in agreement, smiling at Astoria who furrowed her brow in displeasure next to her.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, babe,” Hannah reassured her, leaning in along with Ginny and pressing a kiss on Astoria’s cheek. Astoria blushed under the attention of both of her girlfriends and the eyes of most of the table on her.</p><p>“Cute,” Pansy said, winking when Astoria picked up on her comment and blushed even more.</p><p>“Gross, that’s my sister,” Daphne muttered next to her, elbowing her gently.</p><p>“Well good thing <em> I’m </em> flirting with her then, and not you,” Pansy retorted, laughing when Daphne looked at her in utter revulsion. She was probably the only heterosexual attendant for this month’s “girls” night out.<br/>
They weren’t only girls, to be precise, the outing tended to be joined by everyone who was not a cis man in their extended friend group or felt more comfortable with their group for whatever reasons. They’d considered renaming it, but everyone in the group chat who could’ve potentially felt alienated by the label said they were fine with it and preferred it for easiness’ sake. So their monthly “girls” night out it was.</p><p>“Starlight, stop bullying Daphne,” Luna chimed in, pressing a gentle kiss against Pansy’s cheek. Pansy snorted when she caught Daphne’s look of self-righteous vindication.</p><p>“This isn’t even close to what me bullying looks like, moonlight, and you know it,” Pansy replied, turning towards Luna. She tucked a strand of hair out of her eyes, ignoring the ongoing discussion about drinks in favour of staring at her girlfriend.</p><p>Luna smiled gently.</p><p>“I know, but I also know you grew up and wouldn’t bully someone anymore,” Luna said, voice light and airy. It was incredible that Pansy could pick her voice up so well over the noise of music and the people around them screaming over the music as well.</p><p>“Can’t believe you and Mione make me <em> want </em>to be a better person. Gross,” Pansy said, trying to keep a straight face. She broke into a smile when Luna smiled at her though, she couldn’t help it.</p><p>“I’m glad we do,” Luna said, pulling Pansy closer by her neck. She pressed her lips against Pansy’s, moving them gently as she gave her kiss after kiss after kiss.<br/>
Pansy sighed in pleasure as she slipped off her stool and stood between Luna’s legs instead, deepening the kiss between them. They were interrupted by a hand on each of their waists.</p><p>Luna and Pansy pulled apart slightly to look at the person next to them, smiling when they realized it was Hermione.</p><p>“Making all of our friends uncomfortable by making out at the table <em> without </em>me?” Hermione asked as she leaned in closer so she didn’t have to shout as loudly, “I’m hurt.”</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes but stepped aside slightly as Luna spread her legs enough for Hermione to slip in between them as well. Hermione used Pansy’s shoulder as leverage to hoist herself up onto Luna’s leg, balancing precariously as Luna held her in place with a death grip around her waist.</p><p>“This is a terrible idea,” Luna said, “Just putting that out there.”</p><p>Hermione shrugged as she pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼ ✯ ☽</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go home?” Hermione asked as she plopped down next to Pansy and Luna who were sitting at one of the tables their group had been occupying for the past few hours.<br/>
Ginny and Astoria trailed after her, sitting down next to Hannah who was in a conversation with Padma and Cho.</p><p>“Are you getting sleepy?” Luna asked.</p><p>They’d migrated from the high tables with bar stools to two adjacent booth tables, so draping herself all over Pansy was much more comfortable than sitting anything even remotely close to upright.</p><p>“Kind of. Ginny has no mercy on the dance floor, I feel like I worked out for the past hour,” Hermione replied, draping herself over Pansy’s other side. Pansy just accepted it, sipping on her glass of wine every now and again as she continued her conversation with Lavender across from her. Something about ministry gossip Hermione most definitely did not care about. Hermione leaned her head against Pansy’s shoulder and entangled her legs with Luna’s, resting one hand on one of her knees.</p><p>Luna snorted, “Sounds like Gin. She turns everything into a workout. Don’t know how Hannah and Astoria survive it.”</p><p>Hermione giggled at the mental image that produced.</p><p>“I mean they’re two people, so it’s probably easier to split the work between them,” she replied. Luna nodded in contemplation.</p><p>“It probably is. Best of luck to them either way.”</p><p>Hermione hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Couldn’t be me, I’m a pillow princess,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss against Pansy’s collarbone. Luna put her hand on top of Hermione’s and squeezed it gently.</p><p>“You definitely are. It’s cute,” Luna agreed. She was a little more spaced out than usual thanks to the 3 rounds of shots Lavender had gotten their tables while half of the group was gone dancing.</p><p>Hermione smiled, preening at the compliment.</p><p>Luna leaned in, kissing Hermione gently before she leaned back against Pansy’s side.</p><p>“Really guys?” Pansy asked as she looked down at them, an amused smile on her features.</p><p>“It’s not our fault you’re in the way,” Hemione pointed out, smiling up at her.</p><p>Pansy snorted.</p><p>“You most definitely could have sat down next to Luna or asked her to sit down next to you, sunlight,” she said as she put her wine glass down and put her arm around Hermione, resting her hand on the small of her back. Hermione hummed when Pansy stroked her through the mesh fabric, closing her eyes at the pleasant feeling.</p><p>“Didn’t wanna disturb you,” Hermione replied a little delayed.</p><p>“She’s so cute,” Luna said, her voice barely audible over the music.</p><p>“I’m in love,” Pansy agreed.</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes slightly, smiling when she was met with the completely besotted looks of her girlfriends. She closed her eyes again, wiggling slightly as she cuddled up a little more. She was ready to nap right then and there.</p><p>“I think it’s time we go home,” Pansy said after a few moments of silence. Or, well, as silent as it could get in a club full of people.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go home,” Luna agreed, detangling her legs from Hermione’s.</p><p>Hermione sighed as she opened her eyes, sitting up and stretching slightly. She watched as Pansy said goodbye to everyone. Luna just smiled one of her dreamy smiles and Hermione gave everyone a short wave.</p><p>She scooted out of the booth and sighed in happiness when Pansy and Luna took one of her hands each, Pansy going ahead to push through the crowd and get them out of the club.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼ ✯ ☽</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Hermione groaned as she stretched, squinting as glaring sunlight filled her view.</p><p>She barely remembered changing and getting into bed the night before, that’s how tired she’d been. Maybe it really was time to take a vacation like Pansy had been trying to convince her. Luna usually stayed out of that discussion, she was an author and researched magical creatures, it really wasn’t relevant for her to stay on the British Isles. It was for Hermione though. International flooing could be a bitch and if one of her pro bono clients needed her she needed to be reachable quickly - not only via owl with a week-long delay.</p><p>“Morning,” Luna said next to her. Hermione turned until she could properly look at her, bunching up the pillow beneath her head when she noticed that Pansy wasn’t next to her.</p><p>“Hey moonlight,” Hermione mumbled. Her mouth was dry, but it didn’t taste like complete shit so she had been forced to brush her teeth last night. Good thing considering she had a check-up appointment with her parents next week.</p><p>“Pansy’s getting breakfast. How are you feeling?”</p><p>Luna put a preserved leaf into her book and gently closed it, putting it on the nightstand before she turned back towards Hermione, a smile on her face.</p><p>“‘m okay, not hungover at all, just feeling a little gross,” Hermione replied, sitting up as well.</p><p>She wore one of Ronald’s old shirts. She’d stolen it from him when they were still dating and he never asked for it back. Hermione couldn’t stand to see it the first few months after the break-up when they were still figuring out how to navigate their friendship with each other and as a trio. When she was still getting over their disastrous failure of a relationship.<br/>
Once she was over that she became fond of the shirt. It was Chudley Cannons merchandise and probably as old as her first copy of Hogwarts a History. The fact that it still fit her meant Ron had definitely gotten it as a hand me down already, but it made her happy and reminded her of one of her best friends.</p><p>“Shower?” Luna suggested, pushing some hair that had escaped her bonnet in the night back into it. </p><p>Hermione snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, shower.”</p><p>Luna smiled as Hermione left the bed and wandered towards their bathroom, considering whether she should continue her book. But shortly after Hermione had closed the door Luna heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. She smiled to herself as she slipped out of bed, giving her book a small pat before she left the bedroom as well, walking towards their living room area.</p><p>“Hello Crookshanks,” she mumbled as she passed the half-kneazle. She bent down and scratched his head, smiling to herself when he purred and rubbed himself against her legs as she straightened back up.</p><p>“That was quick,” Luna said as she walked towards Pansy who’d put down the tote bag full of baked goods and the tray with their coffee orders on the back of the couch.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around Pansy’s neck, smiling at her. Pansy hadn’t taken off her heels yet, so they were about the same height.</p><p>“Genevieve was working and she knows our order so she just let me pay and made her colleague take over the register for a little,” Pansy replied, wrapping her arms around Luna’s waist.</p><p>She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Luna’s lips, repeating the motion a few times. She sighed in content as she tilted her head, pushing her tongue against Luna’s, being met with a gentle push and more enthusiasm than she’d expected. Pansy couldn’t help but smile as she pulled Luna closer, deepening the kiss as she slipped her hands down Luna’s back and towards her ass, pulling her closer by the hips.</p><p>Luna squeaked into the kiss, the motion unexpected. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she pulled back slightly, looking at Pansy with a sheepish smile. Pansy giggled lightly as she leaned her forehead against Luna’s, closing her eyes.</p><p>“Is Mione up yet?” she asked.</p><p>Luna took a moment to reply, eventually nodding her head as she hummed in confirmation.</p><p>She gave Pansy a peck before she stepped out of the embrace, taking the tote bag full of baked goods into the kitchen. Pansy smiled as she watched Luna disappear into the kitchen. She shrugged off her coat and took off her beret before she opened the zipper at the lower part of her boots and pulled them off one leg at a time.</p><p>After putting everything away in the wardrobe she joined Luna in the kitchen, the tray with the drinks in her hand. She put the drinks down on the counter and pulled out her wand, transfiguring the paper cups into ceramic mugs. It was just nicer to drink out of a mug, and also posed less danger to burn oneself. Pansy threw the paper tray into recycling and watched Luna unpack everything for a moment before she walked towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Sunlight?” Pansy asked as she opened the door. She was met with a wall of steam as Hermione stepped out of the shower, her hair in a bun on top of her head as her body was dripping.</p><p>“Just finishing up,” Hermione replied, smiling at Pansy as she grabbed her towel and started drying off.</p><p>“Luna’s arranging the food and probably feeding the animals. I got you your caramel abomination.”</p><p>“Mmm, thanks, babe. Can you get my back for me while you’re already here?” Hermione asked, motioning towards the tub of scented body lotion sitting on one of the bathroom counters.</p><p>“Sure,” Pansy replied, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. She unscrewed the tub and scooped out some of the lotion with the only two of her fingers which didn’t have long acrylics on them.</p><p>“Back towards me,” she commanded, spreading the lotion on her palms.</p><p>Hermione did as she was told and scooped some lotion into her hands as well, starting to lotion up her arms and the front of her torso as Pansy massaged the lotion into her back. She felt the tension slowly leaving her shoulders and sighed in content. This was nice.</p><p>Hermione turned around when Pansy stepped back, smiling as she gave her a kiss in thanks.</p><p>Pansy reciprocated the kiss happily, gently putting her hands on Hermione’s cheeks to keep her close for a moment longer. She smiled when Hermione pulled back.</p><p>“I’ll tell Luna that you’ll join us in 5,” Pansy said as she spread the rest of the lotion on her hands.</p><p>“Mmm, thanks,” Hermione said, smiling absentmindedly as she started applying eye cream to her under-eye area.</p><p>Pansy left the bathroom and closed the door behind her, rejoining Luna in the kitchen.</p><p>“She’ll be here in 5 minutes, just doing skincare,” Pansy said, sitting down in her regular seat at their dinner table. It was big enough for about 6 people if you squeezed them all together. The round table had been a housewarming gift from Draco and Harry - mainly Draco, Harry had helped them restructure and carpet and paint the apartment after they’d signed the lease. They considered that gift enough.</p><p>Luna nodded as she sat down as well, taking a sip from the pink mug Pansy had transfigured for her. It had a purple cloud pattern on it.</p><p>“Did you plan to work on your manuscript today, moonlight?” Pansy asked as she turned towards the tapping of talons against the window.</p><p>Luna opened it and let the post owl in, put a few coins into its pouch and motioned towards the feeding station near the window where Pansy’s owl was currently having breakfast herself. The owl hooted in protest, ruffled its feathers and took off again after Luna took the Daily Prophet it offered to her.</p><p>“I have a tea date with Draco, Narcissa and my dad later today, the Malfoys have been wanting to catch up for a while. So I most probably won’t find much time for it if I want to spend time with you two,” Luna replied as she sorted through the Prophet, keeping the Magizoology news as she gave Pansy the rest of the paper.</p><p>“Please give your father and the Malfoys my best,” Pansy said.</p><p>Luna hummed in confirmation as she took a sip of her coffee, starting to skim over the articles to see if there was anything that was actually news to her.</p><p>Nothing but the sound of pages turning broke the silence as Luna and Pansy read through the newspaper. Pansy put aside the pages that would interest Hermione the most as she continued to skim over the headlines and moving pictures.</p><p>“Finally done,” Hemione said as she walked into the kitchen, clad in a satin robe and nothing else. She smiled as she saw Crookshanks and took some time to pet him, cooing at him about how good he was before she sat down at her usual place. Hermione took a sip of her coffee and put aside the stack of pages that Pansy had put aside for her.</p><p>“Anything important?” Hermione asked. She took a croissant out of the basket in the middle of the table and put it on her plate.</p><p>“Not as far as I could see. They announced that Ronald is being promoted to Head Auror today and that they’re considering a Sex-Ed class at Hogwarts. They also announced Dromie’s press conference today, so she’ll probably announce her candidature for Minister of Magic today, which means I’ll be there in a couple of hours,” Pansy replied, folding up the remaining newspaper and putting it down next to Hermione’s stack.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she took a bite of her croissant.</p><p>“And on your end?” she asked Luna.</p><p>“There’s been a unicorn sighting in central London and three muggles were obliviated. I’ll have to look into that before I meet up for tea with the Malfoys,” Luna replied, putting the paper aside as well, “What are your plans for today?”</p><p>“Harry asked me to look after Teddy for a few hours today, so I’m assuming him and Draco will back Dromie during her press conference. Which is pretty great, her popularity with both Purebloods and the War Survivors and their families should rise greatly with both of them backing her. Especially considering that she only reentered society a couple of years ago when Teddy started going to Elementary School,” Hermione mused.</p><p>“Mm, I’m not too sure Draco’s backing is going to do much for her with the Dark Purebloods, her family name is bound to do a lot more,” Pansy replied, “Cissa and Draco have been reestablishing the Malfoys as Grey for the past decade, so their standing with people like the elder Notts or even my grandparents is precarious at best.”</p><p>“They’re bound to remember Lucius and Abraxas though, aren’t they? And while they clearly wouldn’t agree with the way the family has been developing I’d think that the Malfoy name would still mean something, no?”</p><p>Luna shook her head at Hermione’s question, taking a moment to swallow her food before she replied.</p><p>“It would be useful, but even though the Malfoys only turned Grey with the current generation they’re automatically excluded from dark pureblood events. Samhain celebrations? Walpurgis celebrations? The Celestial event, you know, the Solstices and Equinoxes? They all have unique traditions depending on your magical alignment and your standing in society. So even though the Malfoys are still considered a Dark family by name from outsiders they’re not considered such within the circle of the Dark families because they’re excluded from the celebrations that are prevalent in these circles.”</p><p>Hermione hummed in acknowledgement.</p><p>“That makes sense, it’s also why you attend the Light and Dark customs respectively for these events before we celebrate with our friends, isn’t it?” she asked.</p><p>Pansy nodded.</p><p>“If you ever were to declare an alignment we’d take you to the respective event or ask Draco to take you to the Grey event, seeing as he’s one of the few people in our friend group who actually swore fealty to both Light and Dark magic, the lunatic,” she elaborated.</p><p>Hermione sighed.</p><p>“Well, I hope that Dromie’s family name is going to help her out during her campaign then. The candidate the Dark Purebloods are going to back is going to have a huge financial advantage after all. Is she still declared?”</p><p>Pansy nodded.</p><p>“She re-declared Dark when she re-entered society to keep family tradition, but it’s widely known that she approves of Harry and Draco raising Teddy on Light and Grey customs, so her standing is fragile at best.”</p><p>“Do you ever plan on declaring, sunshine?” Luna asked as she put vegan butter on her bread.</p><p>“I don’t think so. Being undeclared gives me more freedom with potential clients. I’ve had people choose me over Hannah as defence attorney because I’m undeclared and she’s a Light witch,” Hermione replied.</p><p>“That’s fair,” Pansy said before finishing her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>☼ ✯ ☽</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you paint my nails for me?” Pansy asked Luna as she sat down on the rolly chair in front of their vanity. Luna and Hermione were both on the bed nearby, Luna reading and Hermione taking notes with a few of her files open around her.</p><p>Their bed was larger than average because 3 people were sleeping on it instead of two. Which also required them to get a custom mattress to fit their needs because none of them wanted to sleep in a crack between two mattresses.</p><p>“Sure, but why?” Luna asked, putting her book on the nightstand before she summoned a small table to put on their bed.</p><p>Pansy picked out a muted pink and joined her girlfriends on the bed, sitting down across from Luna. She put down the polish and put her hands on the wooden surface.</p><p>“I have to take a call from Minerva and the other school governors about the Sex Ed classes in a little to write an article but I also want to spend time with you two and my nails are tinted blue from when I refreshed my hair colour earlier so they look gross,” Pansy explained.</p><p>She’d summoned the floo to-go they had.<br/>
It was basically a small box with embers in it and floo powder which worked well enough for calls but not at all for transport. Seeing as most of Hogwarts’ school governors were old-fashioned and against modernization McGonagall still hadn’t been able to implement technology in the castle. The ambient magic was ridiculously intense and the majority of governors deemed the whole endeavour too pricey and unnecessary. It was a miracle that she’d managed to get the Sex Ed classes approved within less than 5 years.</p><p>“Oh, let me help, I don’t want to read these anymore,” Hermione piped up, moving her work aside with a flick of her wand.</p><p>“Yeah sure,” Luna said, summoning a small brush that they sometimes used for situations like this.</p><p>Hermione took the brush and dipped it in nail polish, taking Pansy’s left hand into hers to start painting. Luna did the same and Pansy smiled as she watched them paint her nails.</p><p>“I love you guys,” she said, her look gentle.</p><p>“Love you too,” Luna said, smiling as she looked up from her work for a moment.</p><p>“I love you too,” Hermione mumbled, completely focused on not painting the skin surrounding the nail.</p><p>Pansy sighed in content. Asking Luna to ask Hermione out was the best decision she’d ever made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooooh, I had a lot of fun with this prompt! I picked it originally because I had the art piece for it in mind immediately, but unfortunately, it's a lot more time-intensive than I ever expected and is turning into this whole THING which is why it's a little delayed.</p><p>But writing this was still lovely!! I didn't focus on the girls going out specifically because it was more important to me to showcase their relationship and the way they cared about each other, I hope that's okay with you my lovely prompter and that you still enjoy this ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>